Rendili
Rendili is a planet in the Core Worlds region on the Corellian Trade run. =Physical Description= Important Landmarks Parliamentary District The Headquarters of the Galactic Alliance, and the very heart of the Rendili People. The Orbital Shipyards The Workhorse and life blood of the Alliance’s Navy, and the main source of income for the Planet. Edethor (Capital City) The Capital City of Rendili that goes by the name ‘Edethor’ which meant the Garden City in High Galactic, is located upon a rocky plateau with a stunning view of one of the major Tributaries flowing into the vast ocean. The name itself fits the Central District as a majority of the Enormous hovering skyscrapers dot the landscape, towering over the green strips of natural parks. The central area also hosted floating rings which seemed to serve as landing areas for airspeeders and starships, and included habitation areas, such as Hotels and Entertainment Venues. Large Holo screens also filled the skies above the land locked buildings below delivering the all to important messages from the Chief of State or his staff. =History= Pre-JvS This section borrows material heavily from Wookieepedia. It could do with a rewrite to be more specific to JvS. The planet was ruled by an Arch-Provost or on the same level as a President, or Monarch of other systems within the Galaxy. It was the headquarters of Rendili StarDrive, founded in 20,000 BBY, and was affiliated with the starshipwrights Rendili Hyperworks, Rendili/Vanjervalis Drive Yards and Golan Arms joint venture.In 3,000 BBY, in response to the seventeenth war of the Alsakan Conflicts, Rendili StarDrive teamed up with Vaufthau Shipyards, Ltd. to produce the Invincible-class dreadnaught. The company's peak was c. 100 BBY. Popular designs included the Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser (prior to 100 BBY) and Victory-class Star Destroyer (20 BBY). In 44 BBY it contributed ships and crew to Senator Ranulph Tarkin's paramilitary force. With the advent of the Clone Wars at the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, in response to Kuat Drive Yards's competitive lead for the Republic new military contracts, its Arch-Provost ordered countless industrial spies and starship designers to design new designs to counter those of Kuat. The planet's extensive system of smaller shipyards scattered across the Mid Rim and Outer Rim Territories gave Rendili StarDrive a temporary ascendancy. Later, the two rival companies teamed up to worked on the Victor Initiative Project which produced the Victory I-class Star Destroyers. In 20 BBY, the planet was taken over by an Independent Provisional Government that joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. A Republic task force captured the planet's Home Defense Fleet, and presumably retook Rendili shortly after. The planet became part of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY. In 18 BBY, the RSD signed the Corporate Sector Authority's Imperial charter in the Dragonbird Gardens of Aargau. After RSD accepted its last major Imperial contract on 10 ABY, the planet Rendili joined the New Republic. RSD went on to manufacture the Republic-class Star Destroyer. JvS Universe However fifty years later at the decline of the New Republics power, Rendili and it’s Senator jumped ship leaving their former brothers to fall into the hands of the darkness that slowly began to eat away at the Republics foundations. With the Honourable Arch-Provost James Raynor at the head of a New World Order, bringing back the Justice and Power that the Galactic Alliance once had, however being the single and only member of the Alliance, Rendili continued on with its adopted military heritage and continued to be the One of the major Forerunners for a Safe and Secure Galaxy.. =RP Information= Sympathy Tends Towards IC *Jedi *Humans *Aliens *Mandalorians *Droids *Galactic Alliance Soldiers and Senators *Neutral characters OOC *New Players/Characters *Experienced Players Type of RP you are most likely to find *Large-scale battles taking place in orbit of the stations and in the asteroid field. *Dueling on the planet and Dogfights in orbit. *IC Training for any invited character. *OOC Training in RP technique for new characters (via PM only). *Non-combatant personal story lines: Romance, Self Struggle, Inner Conflict, etc. *Non-combatant large story lines: Government Politics, Economy Based RP, etc. *Long term writers preferred. *New players to the universe welcome. *New players will receive answers to questions via PM's. *To join the story: PM a member of the GA, then post a request to land in the Rendili's Orbit thread. GA representatives will aide you as soon as possible. This is an OOC courtesy and rule. You will receive an official OOC welcome PM to the planet's RP via PM as soon as someone has the time. OOC chat on the boards is prohibited. PM's are used instead. Category:Core Worlds Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets